The American Joint Committee for Cancer Staging and End Results Reporting consists of 6 sponsoring organizations, with the American College of Surgeons serving as the Administrative Sponsor. These 6 sponsors are as follows: American College of Surgeons; American College of Radiology; American College of Physicians; College of American Pathologists; American Cancer Society; National Cancer Institute. The primary mission of the American Joint Committee has been to develop classification or staging systems for all anatomical sites involved with cancer. Most of the classifications that have been developed are based on extensive retrospective studies. At the present time a manual on Classification and Staging of Cancer by Site is in the final stages of preparation for publication and wide distribution to the medical profession. The American Joint Committee will continue to review the recommended classifications with subsequent additional publications based on changes resulting from new knowledge as related to diagnosis and treatment of patients with cancer.